Karei Kyou Chikushou
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: Long ago, a prince was cursed to become a beast because of his cruel heart. The only way for the spell to be lifted was with the love of an innocent heart. So he waits...


I have been obsessing over Beauty and the Beast lately and I was like…hey, why don't a write a Dark-Hunter crossover with InuYasha. After all, all the guys are jaded because of their pasts and who better to break a horrible curse and melt the ice around the broken heart then a sweet little miko?

So this story was spawned.

And then there was the challenge of who. Acheron came to mind first, being he is the most jaded (sorry Ash, I do love you). But I wanted something…different. So I instantly went to the pairings that I adore but had not been highly written of. I narrowed it down to Jaden, Savitar, Zarek, and Urian. And then I played the good ol' game of inny minny mo.

And Urian won because I had never done a drabble for him and the pairing had yet to be created.

But then I was sorely tempted to make an Anita Blake cross-over. Probably with Asher or Richard, because both have issues with what they look like or what they are…

But I'm going to do a frog prince like theme for that one…so look forward to that. ^.^

Well enough with my ramblings.

On with the chappie!

Warnings: A little darker then the Disney, but for the most part nothing over a PG-13.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

-Karei kyou Chikushou-

_The moon hung high in the sky, clouded by the wisps of dark gray that had stained the night scene because of the heavy snow that had fallen on the cold winter's night. A small woman, bundled tightly in haggard clothes, fought through the snow. Bleary, dark eyes looked up, seeing the large castle of the ruling prince. _

'_**There,**__' She thought, '__**I can rest for the night.**__'_

_Struggling the last few feet through the snow, her bony hand with long, knobbed fingers grasped at the icy metal of the knocker, and with the feeble strength that remained in her old body, she pulled it back, letting it hit the large oak doors with a resounding thud. After a moment, the wind ripping through her clothes and biting at her thin, paper skin, the doors opened, revealing a servant. The man, seeing her desolate state, quickly ushered her into the warmth of the castle. _

_No sooner had she been made comfortable by the fire, and warm broth given to her trembling hands, did a dark shadow incase the room. She turned her weary eyes to the imposing figure. The prince stood tall, his eyes as cold as the ice outside and a pale, luminescent blue that was shocking. His hair fell in a straight, tamed curtain to his shoulders, a dazzling shade of corn-silk. His visage was handsome, like it had been chiseled by the angels themselves._

_But angels had nothing to do with the cruel light in his eyes, are the sneer that twisted his lips. "What is this… thing you have brought before me?"_

_The servant, who stood nearly as tall as his master and his hair a solid brown and his eyes a sympathetic teal color, his skin a soft gold that was so rare in the country, tried to curb the Prince's temper as he shielded the elder woman with his body by standing between her and his lord. "She is a traveler my lord, and I thought she could stay for only a night, till the storm passes."_

_The Prince's sneer grew harsher, cruelty flashing into pure loathing as he strode across the room, striking down the servant with a fierce blow. "That is the problem, Nick, you thought! I want this disgusting creature out of my home, now." _

_The old woman rose from her seat then, her frame trembling with the effort. "Dear prince, can I offer you but a token to ensure payment for my stay?" _

_Eyes flashing, thinking selfishly of riches or other items of luxury, he paused, allowing the woman to continue. The servant, Nick, stood once again, ready to jump between his master and the woman if need be. _

_She reached into her rags, withdrawing one perfect rose. It was a deep scarlet, rich and vibrant. She extended it to the prince, the light in her eyes speaking of how precious the simple flower was to her. "It is all I have, my lord, but I will gladly give it to you for a night of shelter." _

_The prince let out a roar of rage, pushing his servant aside and grabbing the woman around her frail arms, tugging and throwing her out of his home and into the cold snow once again. "How dare you! Do you think that useless, worthless little thing is worth letting a creature like you into my home?"_

_The old woman suddenly stood, all fragility gone as the ugliness, the ancient, deep set wrinkles melted away, the body straightening from it aged bend. Soon, in the place of the old woman, stood a beautiful goddess, with hair a fair gold and eyes a blue rivaled only by the heavens. The prince stood in awe of her beauty, but realized the grave mistake he had made. _

"_Forgive me goddess, I did not mean-"_

"_Silence," Her voice resonated through the air, making even the great winds still, "Prince Urian, I can see that there is no good in you heart. I fear for these lands and its people. And I see if I allow you to continue down this path unpunished, then the future is bleak. So I place a curse upon you. Your ugliness that is hidden under a handsome cover will be shown to all by your physical form. You will truly turn into a beast. And not only will you suffer, but the servants who have so loyally served you. That way you may also suffer knowing what fate you have bestowed upon them. The only was to break this spell is for an innocent heart to fall in love with you, despite your bestial appearance. But you will only have till your twenty seventh birthday to find you maiden before you and your servants will die." _

_Before Urian could protest a great pain filled his whole being. And just as the goddess promised, the ugliness that had stained his soul became the mask of his physical being. He became a monster. Letting out an anguished cry, he ran back into his castle, shattering every mirror he passed and shredding any portrait he came across of his former self. _

_His servants found themselves invisible to all but their master, a horrible fate for then no one would approach the grand manor, hearing of ghosts and evil spirits. Still they served, waiting for the fateful day when a maiden would arrive, releasing them from their horrible curse._

-KKC-

"Aniki! Wait up!"

Dev smiled, shortening his strides to allow his youngest sister, Kagome, to catch up with him. Their other sibling had moved on ahead, not in the mood to wait as she went to the book shop, as was her daily routine. He held back a chuckle as the surprisingly dark haired and tiny sister of his finally caught up with him, a brand new borrowed book held tightly to her chest. In the family of the blonde giants, she was an oddity. The only way that Kagome's relation to the Peltiers' was her bright blue eyes, which was a common trait among the large family. She had a flush to her pale skin, another trait that was odd for their family, but she smiled up at him, making Dev happy that he was blessed with his little sister. Even more so with the hard times they had been hit with after the loss of their father's ships.

"What book did you get?" He asked, beginning to walk again as she caught her breath.

She held the book up to him, her smile widening. "It's my favorite! Then one with the prince in disguise!"

He raised a dark blonde brow, his handsome face lighting with a smile reserved only for his little sister. "Didn't you read that one several times before?"

She nodded, but the smile stayed bright none the less. "Yes, but the book keeper said I could keep it." She then looked unsure, her little white teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. "Will papa be mad if I bring it home?"

Placing a hand on the top of her head, mussing the silken strands affectionately, Dev soothed his sister's fears with a bright grin and a shrug. "He will be happy for you, Kagome. Lord knows he wishes he could buy you books like he used to."

Her smiled returned full force and she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't need books as long as I have you guys."

He smiled again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk home. It was peaceful until one of Kagome's more… persistent suitors strolled up to them, a smug smile on his face. His name was InuYasha, and as handsome as he was, Kagome found him the bane of her existence.

"Ah, Kagome, once again hanging to your brother's shirt tails. When are you going to wake up and see that I'm right here, and with a proposal none the less." He gave her the smile that had many the village girl swooning, but just made Kagome wrinkle her nose and position herself to where Dev stood between her and the white haired male.

Dev stared at InuYasha down his nose, eyes narrowing dangerously. He couldn't outright say anything to him, because the annoying twit was the village head's son, but he could imagine crushing the pain in the butt with his bare hands.

"Hello InuYasha, how has your day been?" Kagome tired for polite and subject changing. Success came when InuYasha, who was more then happy to discuss himself went of on a tangent about his every waking minute.

During this time, the two sibling quickly snuck away, leaving the vain man to curse as his prize once again slipped away.

-KKC-

YAY! First chappie! And yes, I made Kagome a Peliter because I wish I could be part of that awesome family. Dev would be the BEST big brother!

Next chappie sneak peaks:

"_I just want a rose father…"_

"_You have seven days to bring your daughter here…"_

"_I did this for Papa, not you…"_

"_But she is being difficult!" _


End file.
